Silent Revelations
by RyuuMahou
Summary: Companion piece to Silent Conversations. Kagome is now dating Inuyasha and everything is all hunkydoory, but wait, what's this? Sesshomaru? What's he doing in this fic of fluff?


**Silent Revelations**

She still kept up her habit. It was just slightly altered. She still went to the library, still sat in the same corner, still observed the same people, the one thing that was different though…

_And…there he goes, see? I told you!_ She wrote then quickly passed the paper across the table.

**I guess you were right, how long's he usually gone?**

_Fifteen to twenty minutes, it varies on how stressful the day was._

She heard him chuckle. He had a nice voice, even if he didn't use it much. It was deep and husky, and made her melt easily. They'd been going out for a couple months now, and she couldn't be happier. To say their dates were interesting would have been a major understatement.

Her purse was always filled with their conversations; she never threw them away, always treasuring their time together. He'd slowly been teaching her sign language so that they might be able to drop the paper and pen conversations completely.

**And he's back, wow, you're right he does look flushed…and relieved…creepy.**

_Yeah, really creepy thinking about all of the things that go on in this library._

**Let's just hope that they clean regularly.**

She giggled at that and was about to respond when she noticed that he had physically stiffened. His hands were clenched on the table, his left clutching his pen tightly, shaking slightly, muscles more defined in his arms, ears up and alert on top of his head. She noticed that his gaze was directed behind her. She turned around to see a man coming into the library.

He had long silver hair and the same molten gold eyes as the man she was currently conversing with. She turned back around and noticed that he was still trembling slightly. She knocked on the table, jarring his attention back to her.

_Are you alright, Inuyasha?_ She quickly wrote her note and sent it along with a concerned look.

**Sesshomaru…**he wrote stiffly.

_Who?_

**My half brother who utterly detests me.**

Just as she finished reading and looked back up at Inuyasha, he wasn't looking at her anymore, but at someone behind her. She turned around to see the man she noticed before right behind her. She quickly picked up the paper and folded it, putting it away.

"Ah, Inuyasha," he spoke with a cold, deep voice, one that was devoid of any emotion, "so this is the place you chose to hide in. Father bade me to come find you and make sure you can't escape again."

She turned to see Inuyasha signing to Sesshomaru very quickly. She caught a few words, but couldn't understand due to his speed.

"You can't escape fate, Inuyasha. I cannot take over your half of the company; it would degrade me to," he spoke with conviction that made her blood run cold.

"What company?" she asked, looking between the two brothers.

"And just who might you be?" Sesshomaru asked, seemingly just noticing that she was there.

"Kagome Higurashi. Now what's all this about?" Kagome demanded sternly of him.

"That is not of your concern. I only came to retrieve my mutt of a brother and leave," he spoke with finality.

"What if he doesn't want to go? What if he doesn't _want _that fate?" she asked angrily.

"He does not have a choice," he answered curtly.

"Well, you know what? I don't _care_." And with that, she stood swiftly, much to the surprise of the brothers, grabbed her things, walked around the table, grabbed Inuyasha's arm and dragged him unceremoniously out of the library.

They walked down the stairs, Kagome fuming all the way, leading a very confused Inuyasha. They walked down over into the yard, around the side of the library and over to a cherry tree. Kagome sat down pulling Inuyasha down with her and let out a huff.

"Who does he think he is?! You can't just _force _someone to do something that they don't want to do! I mean, where's the justice in that? If you don't want to do something, you shouldn't _have _to!" she ranted, letting off steam.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over at Inuyasha. "I'm sorry Inuyasha," she sighed, feeling awful about being more upset than he was, "it's just that he was so _rude _and I just couldn't contain myself."

He gave her a smile and signed, **It's alright**. He pulled her into a hug and breathed deeply, taking in her scent.

She pulled back, still in his grasp, and asked, "But are _you _alright?" He gave a shrug and looked away. She knew he was troubled and reached up, taking one of his fluffy ears into her hand and gently rubbed it, inside with her thumb and outside with her index and middle fingers.

He let out a deep rumble and pushed his head against her hand, closing his eyes in contentment. Kagome leaned against him, hand still rubbing his ear as she too closed her eyes. They soon fell into a peaceful sleep, leaning against each other and the tree.

They woke up a few hours later; the sky dyed red with the promise of a beautiful sunset, and set out for Inuyasha's apartment, as per usual. They reached the apartment to find the door unlocked.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him and entered cautiously. He reached over beside the door and flipped the light on. And there, sitting down in one of the two chairs at Inuyasha's small kitchen table was Sesshomaru.

"How the _hell_ did you get in here?" Kagome asked angrily, moving to stand beside Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru coolly turned towards them. He observed Kagome with a cold eye, looking disdainfully at her. "Well, little brother," he addressed said person, "I came here in hopes of getting you alone, but you seem to take your pity party everywhere." This caused a growl to erupt from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha started signing too fast for Kagome to make out what he was saying.

"Oh, she's not is she?" Sesshomaru asked. "Then, what is she?"

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome before tentatively and slowly signing his answer, **She's very important to me**. His answer made Kagome blush along with him.

"I see," Sesshomaru said thoughtfully. He looked to Kagome before turning back to Inuyasha. "Well, she can come with you if she wishes, but either way, _you _are coming whether she is with you or not."

He signed back, **She's not going**.

"What do you _mean _I'm not going?!" she exploded, stomping on the ground to turn his attention to her. He looked at her apprehensively. "Of course I'm going with you! There is no _way _that you are going with this asshole without me."

"It's settled then," Sesshomaru said, standing up and striding towards them. They moved apart to let him pass through the door. "We have a flight to Tokyo tomorrow morning at 8:20 at gate A3, don't be late." And with that he was gone, closing the door behind him.

Inuyasha clenched his hands, slamming his fist into the wall next to him, making Kagome jump. He paced back and forth in his small kitchen, clutching his hair and pulling it, a scowl plastered on his face.

Kagome stomped on the ground, trying to get his attention. He either didn't notice or just ignored it in favor of pacing and his musings. Kagome stomped harder, but it did no good. She stomped over to him and stood behind him.

When he turned around again, she exclaimed, "Inuyasha!" and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to stop his pacing. "Stop it or there will be a permanent ditch in your floor from all your stupid pacing!" He looked at her shocked before he physically drooped. His shoulders sagged, his ears flattened, and he bowed his head.

She felt his coiled muscles loosen under her hands. She led him over to his small, two person couch and sat him down. Dropping down next to him, she took his hand in hers, interlacing their fingers. He dropped his head down onto her shoulder and sighed. She brought her other hand up and gently massaged one of his ears.

They stayed like that for a while, him trying to figure out what to do, while she comforted him and supported him.

**Why did you do that?** he signed slowly.

_Do what? _she signed back.

**Argue with Sesshomaru, stand up for me, saying that you would come with me?**

_One, because he's an asshole, _she signed, he snorted, _two because it was right, and three because I love to be with you._

**Thank you**. He pulled her into a hug, nose pressed into her hair at the crook of her neck. She wrapped her arms around his torso and returned the hug, gently rubbing her hands up and down his back. When he'd calmed down slightly, she pulled his head up to look in his eyes.

"We'll tackle this hurtle together, Inuyasha," she said gently. His eyes flickered down to her lips then back up to her eyes. He nodded, smiling gently. She smiled in return, leaned forward and kissed his nose gently. She pulled away to see him blushing and smiling. "Now," she continued, "time for something to eat."

His ears perked up at the sound of food. **Ramen? **he asked hopefully. Kagome laughed and nodded, getting up off the couch and heading towards the kitchen.

Kagome had gone home late that night, only to pack and wait for Inuyasha to pick her up. He arrived at her apartment at 6.30 the next morning. They loaded her suitcase into the back of his car and set off for the airport.

They arrived at the gate an hour later after having parked his car and gathered their stuff. They were immediately greeted by Sesshomaru, sitting regally in one of those hard, black, plastic chairs and succeeding in making it look extremely comfortable.

Inuyasha walked up in front of him and signed, **We're here, happy?**

"Quite," Sesshomaru answered. "You made good timing; we'll be able to board soon."

He wasn't lying. About ten minutes after they'd arrived and sat through a tense silence they were allowed to board the plane. Sesshomaru handed them their tickets and boarded. Kagome and Inuyasha picked up their bags and went on after him.

Once inside the plane, Kagome, who was in front of Inuyasha, was about to walk past the first class seats when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to Inuyasha who pointed to the row right next to her.

"We're in first class?" she asked, perplexed as she slid into the seat next to the window. Inuyasha nodded, sitting in the seat next to her. The seats were bigger and more comfortable, allowing a more comfortable flight.

**Are you sure you want to come? **Inuyasha asked.

"Of course! Besides, my family lives in Tokyo, so you'll be able to meet them!" Kagome said happily, strapping on her lap belt.

**What?! **Inuyasha asked fearfully.

"Oh, don't worry," she reassured, taking his hand. "They'll like you. If I like you, so will they." She smiled at him and pushed the armrest up and out of the way. She scooted over next to him and put her head on his shoulder. She heard him sigh through his nose and felt him rest his head on top of hers. She soon fell asleep listening to him breathing lightly.

Two hours later, they arrived at the Tokyo airport and disembarked. They met up with Sesshomaru outside of the gate and headed out of the terminal. Once outside, they were met with a small limousine.

Kagome stared at it in awe as Sesshomaru walked up to the door and opened it. Inuyasha ushered Kagome into the limo, getting in behind her and sitting next to her. Sesshomaru got in behind them, closed the door, and sat across from them.

"Father will be happy that you decided to come back peacefully this time, unlike last time," Sesshomaru said in his emotionless voice. Inuyasha blushed at that.

"What happened?" Kagome asked curiously. Inuyasha made a motion not to tell her, but Sesshomaru didn't pay him any heed.

"We had sent some of our men to go detain him, I'd told father that it was a bad idea to send them, but he didn't listen. Anyway, Inuyasha had sent them back black and blue. One even had a broken nose." As he finished telling this tale, Inuyasha cringed. Both he and Sesshomaru had expected Kagome to be disgusted. But to both of their surprise, she laughed.

"You know what?" she asked between laughs. "That doesn't surprise me at _all_." Her peels of laughter died as the limo approached a big building and the door to the limo was opened by a door man. Sesshomaru got out, followed by Inuyasha and Kagome. They walked up to the building and the front door was opened by another door man.

They walked through the lobby, drawing the stares of passing employees and receptionists. "Welcome back, Lord Sesshomaru," a petite young woman said from a desk near the elevators.

"Rin, I've told you before, you don't have to call me Lord," Sesshomaru said as he passed by on his way towards an elevator. "After all, as my fiancé, you shouldn't have to."

"What ever you say Lord Sesshomaru!" she said cheerily. Sesshomaru sighed as he entered the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor, Inuyasha and Kagome behind him.

**So you and Rin are finally going to tie the knot, eh?** Inuyasha asked, smirking.

"Yes, little brother," Sesshomaru answered.

"She seems very nice," Kagome commented, smiling. The elevator dinged as it reached the desired floor. Sesshomaru exited the elevator, Inuyasha and Kagome trailing behind, and headed towards double doors at the end of the hall.

"Come in," A voice rang out from beyond the doors as they approached. Sesshomaru pushed open the doors and entered. It was a large office, filled with books, ancient swords, and leather couches. "Ah, Sesshomaru, you have returned," said a man from behind the large desk that was in from of a large window. Kagome looked at the man and noticed that he looked very much like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

_Must be their father, _she thought. He had the same golden eyes and log silver-ish hair that was pulled up high on his head.

"I see you have retrieved Inuyasha, and what's this, someone else?" He looked at Kagome as he spoke, his warm deep voice penetrating her.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered. "She wouldn't let Inuyasha go unless she came along."

"I see. And what is your name, Miss?" the man asked.

"Kagome Higurashi," she answered, bowing to him.

"Higurashi? As in the Higurashi shrine?" the man asked.

"Mhm," she confirmed. "My grandfather runs the shrine. He claims to be a priest, but he's not very good at it…" She smiled, thinking of her grandfather.

"Father…" Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Oh, where are my manners? I am InuTaisho Takahashi, and thank you for helping bring my son to reason."

"I didn't do anything. In fact I told him that he shouldn't have to do something he didn't want to and this was obviously bugging him. It was his idea to come, I just tagged along."

**But you **_**did**_** help me come back,** Inuyasha said.

"No, I just helped you realize something," Kagome smiled at him.

InuTaisho smiled at the two and said, "Well, we'll have a place for you two to stay prepared soon, so for now you can go out and so what ever you like."

Kagome smiled. "You can come meet my family!" she said excitedly to Inuyasha. She turned to InuTaisho and Sesshomaru, who had walked to stand next to his father. "It was nice to meet you!" She bowed to them then grabbed Inuyasha's hand and hurried out of the office, closing the doors behind them.

"I like her." InuTaisho proclaimed. "She'll be good for him."

"Yes, and she likes Rin. That's good enough for me," Sesshomaru agreed.

Kagome dragged Inuyasha into the elevator and pushed the button for the Ground floor. **Are you sure you want me to meet your family?** Inuyasha asked.

_Of course! I've met yours, now you get to meet mine!_ she responded.

**Are you sure they'll like me? **he asked as the elevator reached the ground floor.

_Well, grandfather might need some convincing, but Mama and Souta should like you. In fact I'm certain_, she responded as they walked through the lobby, yet again drawing stares from the people in there, and out the front door. The limo was still there, the driver walked around the car and to the door.

"Would you like a ride, Miss and Sir?" he asked, hand poised on the door handle.

"No, thank you, we can walk!" Kagome responded, smiling. The driver looked slightly taken aback, but nodded all the same.

They walked down the street, side-by-side, towards the shrine. They stopped in front of the many stairs and looked up. **Are you sure about this? **Inuyasha asked with a slightly nervous expression.

"Yes, now stop worrying," Kagome told him, taking his hand again and pulling him up the steps. They reached the top and started walking towards the two-story house. Kagome walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Coming!" yelled a voice from inside the house. The door was opened a second later to reveal a woman with short, brown, curly hair, dark brown eyes, and Kagome's face. "Kagome!" the woman exclaimed as she saw her daughter. She moved forward and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Hi Mama," Kagome responded, returning the hug. "I missed you."

"Oh, I missed you too, sweetie," her mom said, releasing her from the hug. "But what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Oh, I took a little break from school. I came here with Inuyasha," Kagome responded.

"Inu…yasha?" her mom asked. "Oh!" she exclaimed, looking at him for the first time. "I didn't see you there. Is he your boyfriend, Kagome?"

"Yep!" she exclaimed, happily, causing the discussed man to blush.

"Nice pick," her mom whispered. Kagome smiled at her mom's comment. "How do you do?" she asked him, extending her hand out towards him. "I'm Keiko Higurashi, Kagome's mother."

Inuyasha smiled lightly, blush still on his face, as he took her small hand.

"Inuyasha is deaf, Mama, so he doesn't talk much," Kagome mentioned as their handshake ended. "He can't hear you, but he can read your lips."

"Really?" her mom asked, surprised. "You mean you can hear out of these cute ears?" She reached up with both hands and fingered his ears, causing his blush to come back full force. She released them with a sigh. "Now that that's out of my system, I guess I'll just have to learn sign language."

**You don't have to do that! ** Inuyasha signed. Kagome translated for him.

"Nonsense! I would very much like to talk to my future son-in-law without a translator!" she insisted.

"Mama!" Kagome exclaimed, face aflame. She knew that her mother was blunt and very forward, but she didn't expect her to go _there_!

"What?" her mother asked innocently as she ushered them inside the house.

"Whatever," Kagome sighed, waving off the comment. "Where're Souta and Grandpa?"

"Dad's out at the shed, he should be coming in soon, and Souta is at school, he should be getting home soon too," her mother answered, going back to the kitchen. Kagome followed her, pulling Inuyasha behind her.

They sat down at the kitchen table. Kagome's mom put down a dish of cut fruit and vegetables on the table. Kagome reached over and picked up a slice of cucumber. "So what made you come to Tokyo?"

"Inuyasha had some family business to take care of and I decided to tag along," Kagome answered, munching on her veggie.

"I see," she murmured, going back to cooking dinner.

"I'm home!" rang a young voice from the front room.

"Hello Souta!" Kagome's mom yelled back. "I'm in the kitchen! And we have some guests!"

"Is it Kagome?" the voice asked happily. A teenage boy walked into the kitchen. He seemed to be about sixteen years old; had a slim build and fairly neat kept black hair atop his head. Dark brown eyes scanned the kitchen as he entered. "Kagome!" he exclaimed, rushing over to hug his older sibling.

"Souta! It's been forever!" Kagome said, hugging him back happily.

"Who's that?" he asked as he noticed Inuyasha.

"Oh!" Kagome said, smiling. "This is Inuyasha. He's my boyfriend."

"It's been a while since you have one of those," he commented. He looked Inuyasha over and finally noticed his dog ears. "Awesome!" he exclaimed as he left his sister and raced over to Inuyasha. He reached out and touched his ears. He laughed when they twitched. "Are you a half demon?" he asked, not realizing that Inuyasha couldn't hear him.

"Inuyasha's deaf, Souta, he can't hear you, but if you sit in front of him, he'll be able to read your lips," Kagome told her brother.

Souta moved around the table to sit in front of Inuyasha. "Are you really deaf?" he asked. Inuyasha tentatively nodded, not quite sure what to expect from this weird family. "Sweet!" And that definitely wasn't one of his expected answers. "I've always wondered what it would be like to lose one of the senses and see how the others would make up for it!" He brought up his hands and signed, much to everyone's surprise, _**Hi, my name is Souta, I like bunnies.**_

Both Kagome and Inuyasha cracked up at that. Kagome leaned her forehead on Inuyasha's shoulder as tears streamed down her face from laughter. Her head bobbed from Inuyasha's own deep laughter.

"What?" Souta demanded. "What's so funny?!"

"Souta," Kagome said between laughs. "You just said, 'Hi, my name is Souta, I like—'," she couldn't finish as she burst into laughter again. When she calmed down again, she finished, "'—bunnies.'"

"What?!" Souta exclaimed his face flushed. "You're serious?" At her nod of confirmation he sighed. "Well, it's not like I use this stuff everyday. That was from, like, second grade!"

"You learned some sign language in second grade?" Mrs. Higurashi asked through her own giggles.

"Yeah, we were learning about the blind and deaf. One kid even brought in some brail," he said.

"What's all this merriment about?" an aged voice asked from the front room. In walked an old man, bent with age, gray hair pulled back at the base of his neck. He looked around the kitchen when his eyes landed on Inuyasha. "AIIIE!!" he yelled, frantically digging through his robes while the four other occupants eyed him curiously. "Demon be gone!" he yelled, throwing sutras at Inuyasha. They hit him in the forehead, sticking instantly.

"Grandpa!" Kagome exclaimed, turning to Inuyasha and plucking the pieces of paper off of his head. _I'm so sorry, Inuyasha, _she signed, _my grandfather is a little…insane…_

He smiled. **I'm not surprised. Your whole family is pretty weird.**

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kagome exclaimed mockingly. Inuyasha smirked at her, but said nothing more.

"Dad," Mrs. Higurashi went over to the old man, "this is Inuyasha, Kagome's boyfriend. I don't want you doing anything to him, you hear?"

"Oh, my apologies," the old man said to Inuyasha, who nodded. "Don't talk much do you?"

Kagome frowned. "Grandpa, Inuyasha is deaf, of course he doesn't."

_Ah, that would explain things then_, he signed to him. _Again, my apologies_.

Everyone in the room looked at him in surprise. "Grandpa, you just went from weird to freaky," Souta said the thing that was on everyone's mind. "How the heck do you know sign language?"

"My mother was deaf," the old man explained simply.

"Ah, yes, I do seem to remember she was hard of hearing," Mrs. Higurashi said thoughtfully.

"Well…I'm going to go show Inuyasha around, 'kay?" Kagome asked, standing up and grabbing Inuyasha's hand.

"Alright, dinner will be in a couple hours. Do you have somewhere to stay while you're here? Because if you don't, you're always welcome to stay here," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Thanks, Mama, but we're fine," Kagome said, before bringing Inuyasha outside. She took him over to a rather large tree, one that took quite a few people holding hands to get all the way around. _This is the God Tree. It's been here for centuries, _she told Inuyasha as she stopped in front of it.

**I like it, **he said, stepping up to it and placing a hand on a part of the tree where the bark was stripped.

_It's calming isn't it?_ Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded, smiling. _See that branch over there in front of that window?_ Inuyasha nodded. _That's where my old room was. Wanna see?_ Again, he nodded.

She grinned and led him inside and up the stairs. At the first door on the left, she stopped and pushed the door open. Inside was what could only be described as childish innocence. The walls were a light baby pink, the comforter on the single, wooden-framed bed was magenta, and the pillows on top of that were a mixture of darker pinks and light pinks.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome with a smirk. **I never pegged you for the pink type.**

"Yeah, well, this was from when I was younger. I never did get around to changing it," she said thoughtfully. "What color _would _you peg me for?"

**Deep blue and gold, **Inuyasha replied back.

_I'm actually probably more partial to amberish-gold,_ she answered.

**Why's that?** Inuyasha asked curiously.

_Your eyes,_ Kagome said. _I _love _the color of your eyes. They're warm and I can feel them burning right through me when you look a t me._ Inuyasha looked at her with wonder, staring deeply into her eyes as he walked closer to her from where he was at her wooden desk. He raised his hand and cupped her cheek, sending shivers down her spine from such a simple touch. They stared into each others eyes and leaned forward. Their lips touched lightly, but a shout interrupted them.

"Kagome!" said girl's mother's voice rang out. "Dinner's ready!" Kagome jumped, her eyes shot open. Inuyasha opened his eyes and had a curious expression on his face.

"Heh," she laughed nervously. "Dinner's ready." Inuyasha smirked and let out a chuckle. Kagome smacked him on the arm and proceeded to pull him down to the dinner that her mother had prepared.

_I wonder what your brother and father arranged for our stay,_ Kagome mused as they waited at a crosswalk.

**I'm not sure, but knowing them, it'll probably at my parent's house,** he commented. By the time that they got back to the company it was dark out. They entered the lobby again and made their way to the elevator. Rin was still at her desk as they walked by.

Kagome stopped by her desk and asked, "Are you not going home yet?"

"Oh!" Rin said surprised, looking up from her work. "Ah, you're Lord Sesshomaru's brother and Miss Kagome," she observed smiling.

"Yep!" Kagome answered. "But you can just call me Kagome. Although, it is quite late, shouldn't you be home?"

"Ah, I'm waiting for Lord Sesshomaru to return. He's up in his father's office, waiting for our return," she said, still smiling.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kagome apologized. "We're keeping you from going home."

"Oh, it's fine," Rin waved it off. "I don't mind."

"Well, we'll get going so you can go home soon," Kagome said, smiling, turning back to the elevator. "It was nice talking to you Rin!"

"You too Kagome!" she exclaimed and waved them into the elevator. Inuyasha, once in the elevator, hit the button for the top floor. The elevator dinged as it reached the designated floor.

They exited the elevator and walked down the short corridor to the French oak doors at the end. Inuyasha pushed them open and strode forward, stopping a few feet from the desk that his father sat behind and his brother stood behind. Kagome walked up to stand beside him.

"You're back late, little brother," Sesshomaru commented as they stopped.

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed. "I'm sorry. We were having dinner with my family and lost track of time."

"It's quite alright." InuTaisho said smiling.

"I have to go now and get home to Rin," Sesshomaru said, walking around the desk and towards the door.

"Oh, she's waiting for you downstairs," Kagome said as he passed her.

"She's still here?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, she said she'd be waiting for you so you could go home together," Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded and without another word left through the doors.

"Now then, "InuTaisho said. "You'll be staying at my home, so let's go; I've already had the car pulled around." They followed him out of his office and back into the elevator. It dinged as the doors opened and revealed the lobby, devoid of any life.

They followed InuTaisho out of the lobby and to a black limo. They climbed in and were off to the Takahashi residence. The ride was filled with silence as the limo clambered along. Finally, after a half hour, the limo pulled up into the driveway of a huge house.

"Wow," Kagome breathed as she looked upon it. "It's huge!" the limo stopped and they climbed out. The huge front doors to the house were opened to reveal a beautiful woman with long black hair, dreaded in a slight pink silk robe. Her eyes opened widely as they saw Inuyasha.

She hurried forward, Inuyasha doing the same, and caught him up in a hug. Kagome saw the woman's shoulders shake with silent sobs. Kagome turned to InuTaisho with a silent question. "My wife and Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi." With that he walked over to the two and put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "Izayoi," he spoke to his wife, getting her attention.

She looked up at him and he looked over at Kagome. She followed his gaze and jumped with a silent 'oh' and released Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and smiled, turning back to his mother her signed, **Mom, this is Kagome.** The smile never left his face.

**Hello Kagome,** she signed then bowed.

_Hello, Mrs. Takahashi, _Kagome signed then bowed in return.

**You two must be tired, I'll show you tow your rooms.** She smiled at them and turned to enter the house. He led them up a flight of stairs from the grand entrance hall and led them down a wide, brightly lit corridor. She stopped at a set of double doors and turned to Kagome. **This is your room Kagome,** she said, smiling. **I hope it is to your liking.** She pushed open the right door and stepped aside, allowing Kagome to enter.

The room was wide and spacious, the king size bed the focal point of the room. The room was decorated in blued and gold, lit by light on the wall up near the ceiling. There was a large wardrobe opposite of the bed, up against the wall.

A door in the back of the room was opened slightly, allowing her to see the white marble of the bathroom. There were two French doors opposite her that led out to a balcony. She turned back to Izayoi with awe and said, _It's magnificent._

**I'm glad you enjoy it. Inuyasha will be right down the hall**. And with that, she and Inuyasha left, he with a smile, and closed the door, leaving her alone. She walked over to the bed and noticed that her suitcase was on it. She went over to it and opened it, grabbing her PJs, and laying them out on the bed.

She searched through her stuff until she came upon her bath stuff. She grabbed it out and made her way to the bathroom. It was just as magnificent as the bedroom. Pearly white and silver, all of the surfaces shined.

There was a large porcelain tub against the back wall. The walls were a creamy beige color with a light sponging of some metallic silver paint around the bottom of the wall. She stepped towards the bathtub and turned the knob.

Warm water poured out of the faucet. She stropped out of her clothes as the tub filled up. She entered the water and turned the knob again, effectively stopping the water flow. She sunk down into the water up to her top lip.

She sighed as her muscles relaxed. She sat up a bid and grabbed her body wash. She squirted a small amount onto a cloth and ran it up and down her arms and legs. She rinsed herself off and proceeded to wash her hair. She ducked under the water and rinsed her hair out. She stepped out of the tub and drained it.

She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She grabbed another smaller towel and started drying her hair. She walked out of the bathroom and was greeted by Inuyasha. She 'eep'ed when she saw him and clutched her towel to her.

He looked at her for a second then suddenly blushed, turning quickly around. Kagome walked over to her bed and quickly dressed in her purple plaid sweat pants and green cami. She walked over to Inuyasha and rested a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, cheeks still pink, and said, **I'm sorry.**

_It's alright, _she replied. _No harm done._ She smiled and he returned it, pulling her into a hug and burying his nose in her hair. He took a deep breath and sighed, pulling away, he grinned down at her. She smiled back and went over to her bed.

She sat down, leaning up against the head board cross-legged, and patted the bed next to her. He moved forward and sat on the bed next to her. They spent some time talking before they both fell asleep leaning against each other.

Kagome woke up the next morning to a light knocking noise. Seeing as she didn't want to leave her nice, warm, soft bed that wrapped her in its embrace, she waited to see if it would stop. The knocking stopped and she sighed in relief, relaxing back into her bed, and snuggling deeper into it.

The knocking came again a little while later followed by a voice. "Well, when Izayoi seemed happy beyond all reason when she came back down saying 'let them sleep' it made me curious. So here I am, and what do I find?" Sesshomaru's voice broke through the sleep induced haze in her mind.

She opened her eyes and started to inclined herself on her side when her elbow, but was wrenched back down by some force. She looked behind her to see Inuyasha's shoulder and behind that at the door to the room was Sesshomaru.

She gave him a small wave with her hand and watched him shrug, leaving the room, and closing the door behind him. Once gone, Kagome took the time to assess the situation. Sometime during the night they'd cuddled together and spooned on her bed. His left leg was in between hers, his right leg under her right leg, holding onto it possessively. His left arm was around her waist and his right one curled under his head.

_Quite a predicament I'm in…_ she thought. She reached her hand up and poked his cheek. He batted it away with his right hand and settled back down. She frowned and poked him again, only this time in his side. He jerked a little, ticklish on his sides, and batted it away again, growling.

She wiggled a bit and slapped the arm that was around her waist. He jerked awake and quickly detangled himself from her, sitting upright. She turned around and sat up next to him. He looked at her with a sheepish expression and she couldn't help but giggle and pat him on the head. As she did so, his stomach growled.

Kagome laughed harder and Inuyasha had the decency to look embarrassed. **Food? **he asked.

"Of course, my hungry puppy," she giggled, scratching his ear. He gave a growl and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. She let out a yelp of surprise. "What are you doing?" she asked. But seeing as he couldn't hear her, it went unanswered.

So she settled for drumming her fingers on his back in a bored manner as he took her through the house and down to a large kitchen. Their position earned them odd looks from the cooks and Inuyasha's family who were seated at a bar with food in front of them.

Inuyasha walked to one of the stools and sat down like nothing happened. Kagome looked to his family and shrugged, walking over and sitting next to him. Plates were set in front of them and they ate in contented silence.

InuTaisho and Izayoi shared a knowing look, both thinking along the same lines and smiling at their son's fortune. Silent revelations are lovely things to come by.

18


End file.
